Games Workshop Lawsuits: The Fanficaning
by Border42
Summary: Or: How I Indulged my God Complex. Basically, God Emperor expy according to the poorly thought out rules of the Worm Chose Your Own Adventure. Games Workshop is the greatest enemy. Tongue is -all- the way in the cheek, here. Self Insert. Slow updates, because college. *Dead* I can't write a dedicated humor story, as it turns out.
1. Chapter 1

So some of you might be aware of the Worm CYOA adventure thing that's taken off rather spontaneously in the CrW section of SB. While even the most valiant attempts at a 'balanced' character generally result in horrifically overpowered abominations, I've found myself rather entertained by it.

However, I was gravely disappointed to discover that no one (to my knowledge) had decided to go full God-Emperor expy yet. I, as someone who's exposure to 40k is basically Dawn of War, the Vs forums, and a few fanfics, have decided to rectify that.

In short, bandwagoning. I'ma doin it.

(Also, this entire thing was written while listening to Hero and Heroine by the Strawbs. If you want to know what kind of mindset I was in while writing.)

Here's the section I can post of the Imgur link to the CYOA. /a/WpthI#0

I suggest you read it, you might be very confused otherwise.

* * *

I awakened to find myself face to face with a large screen.

Blinking drowsily, I glanced around in bewilderment.

Aside of the screen, nothing appeared of interest. Indeed, the screen itself appeared to be sequestered along with myself in some dark void.

With a rub of a temple, I wrung the last of the sleep out, and thereby allowed my reactions to catch up with me.

In what I believe most would agree is a totally rational action, I yelped and knocked my head against the ceiling.

Or, at least that was what was supposed to happen. Turns out, dark voids have a terminal lack of ceilings to bump one's head against.

Finally realizing that I was no longer in my bed at home, I shakily stood up, the lack of being able to see what I was standing on making the task surprisingly difficult.

Cognizant finally, I managed to get the chance to look at the screen which was my sole source of company.

The contents did little to help my equilibrium.

Hello Citizen!

You have been selected to take direct part in a CYOA of Worm! A webnovel I have been assured you have read.

You will be granted incredible powers and abilities based on your choices, with the ultimate goal of insuring the death of the Warrior!

And really, the abilities are quite absurd, if I do say so myself. You're a fairly early test.

Anyway, as long as the Warrior dies, you'll go home safe and sound. Or if ten years pass. Considering your potential abilities include absolute invulnerability, you have to literally try to fail at this!

Also, time dilation is involved. So you won't mysteriously disappear to your loved ones for however long this takes you.

Aren't we just swell guys?

"...Not kidnapping me probably would have been more swell, don't you think, guys?" I muttered.

Sadly, my complaints went unheard, as the screen shifted into something I vaguely recognized as a typical CYOA format.

Two separated sections appeared on the screen, each with several choices marked with a check-box.

The first section, the one dealing with my potential origins on this world, already had one of the choices checked, and a bit of testing proved that I was unable to modify that sections in anyway. Guess I was stuck with the self-insert choice.

The second section allowed me only a superficial mirage of choice.

"I'm assuming there was very little research done on me. Since you apparently thought there was a chance I wouldn't play with the cheats on." I stated to myself and any unseen watchers as I automatically pushed 'World Breaker' on the difficulty selection section.

A white button reading 'confirm' appeared before me. I pushed it without hesitation.

The screen whirred once more, and I preceded to briefly choke on my own spittle.

Absurd indeed. When the very first line of the very first power says 'absolutely and totally invulnerable to all physical effects that could possible be construed as harmful' you might begin to wonder what kind of setting you're going into.

I didn't bother, I had read Worm. Scion was powerful, but not this powerful. I mean, I wasn't about to look the gift horse in it's mouth (assuming this all wasn't some weird dream) but the 'literally try to fail' statement turned out to be completely serious.

I took a few moments to read through the rest of the powers, and then settled down to think.

Honestly, my first impulse was to take the Tinker power and attempt to recreate Hope Through Overwhelming Firepower. Only this time, all the SB theorizing about a super Tinker being what had changed Taylor would be true.

Eventually, I reluctantly banished the idea, along with the Tinker choice all together. When it came down to it, the Tinker choice still left me a squishy human, and thus the only one truly capable of reaching a failure state. As unlikely as it may be.

Other power choices I discarded were Shaper and Kaleidoscope. I may have been a Zerg player, but I didn't actually want to be one. And Kaleidoscope seemed… boring, honestly. I was totally one to cheat at video games given the slightest reason, but it was usually stat buff cheats rather than the 'I win' command. The former made it easier for me to indulge in power fantasies.

Basically, I was much more likely to put in 'greedisgood(100000000)' than 'whosyourdaddy'.

Which left me with Super Triumvirate, GEoM, Psychokinesis and Power Manipulation.

Technically, from having twelve points, I could take all of them at two points apiece. But that would leave me kind of scarce for later choices.

And besides, who was I kidding? Being an expy of God Emperor sounds much more interesting than being an Expy of the Triumvirate on steroids. And while being a Ness expy would be pretty cool too, today is the day for 40k. I didn't even consider Power Manipulation.

I check off the box next to the GEoM, and after a moment's deliberation, Alexandria as well. I figured that, worst case scenario, I lure Scion to an alternate, uninhabited, universe by means of mind whammied Doormaker and we punch each other in the face for the next thousand years or so. However long it takes Scion to die of energy loss.

God, I hope it doesn't come to that. It sounds boring as all hell.

Pressing the 'Next' button, the screen shifted again. I took notice of, and after a moment's glance, discarded, the companions screen.

None of them were worth points, especially considering none of them were all that much superior to the theoretical Space Marines I could make.

Noting happily there was a back button, I pressed 'Next' again.

Perks and complications. Considering I still had eight points, I doubted I was going to need to take any complications unless the perks were really good as well.

...The perks were really good as well. Luckily, they were low enough in number that I could buy all the ones I wanted. It's just that all of them but one, I didn't need Cauldron powers, were good enough to be wanted.

Glancing in what I thought was a meaningless gesture over the complications section, I paused upon seeing the Quarantined one.

Damn, that was almost an advantage, wasn't it? Taking the full complication (getting me a whopping six additional points) enables my entrance onto the cape scene to be fighting and, hopefully, winning against the Simurgh.

Considering I was basically going to make a serious attempt to rule the world here, making the most impressive first impression I possibly could would do wonders for that. Even with the First Impressions perk, you can still make a better one, right?

Having already convinced myself, I deselected the Secret Lair perk for being pointless, and selected the full Quarantined one.

So I now had eight remaining points, and no idea what to spend it on.

A moment passes.

"Fuck it." I commented into the nothingness, and pressed the final 'Confirm' button, my impatience instigating its inevitable coup on my logic and reason.

The screen whirred one final time, and darkness filled my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

For the second time in _far_ too short a period, I found myself awakening in an unfamiliar place.

With a shake of my head, I took in my surroundings.

I appeared to be in the middle of a street that had been rather rapidly and _very_ recently deserted.

Half drank Starbucks cups spilled their contents onto tables, while partially eaten cheeseburgers had just begun to attract flies. Here and there I could spot fries or the odd hotdog laying discarded beneath signs advertising for restaurants with creative names like 'Bob's Burgers'.

I was guessing I had been plopped into a commercial district of some sort.

The sweet smell of slowly rotting food began to hit my nose, and I took a step back in disgust.

There was a squish.

Instinctively looking down, I saw that I had stepped onto what was, at some point, someone's bagel. Creamcheese now leaking all over my shoes, I had a brief double take moment. Because I had _not_ gone to bed in my shoes.

Vaguely recalling the whole CYOA section on the SI part, I had another one.

"Wasn't I supposed to get to _choose_?" I half complained.

I mean, it's not like I would have chosen anything else. This is the pair of Jeans I would have worn, and the shirt - a rather plain green one - I would have as well. So I guess it didn't matter all that much.

Looking at myself, a thought occurred to me.

"And I thought I was going to pick whether to look like the Emperor or me at some point? Come to think of it, I don't actually feel all that dif-"

The world turned grey, and everything fell still and silent.

A familiar screen appeared before me.

Hello Citizen!

You may have noticed a lack of both powers and choices. This is because we never expected anyone to ever not use all of their points!

In doing so, you have caused some slight problems. Do not worry, though! They can be fixed, and quickly too!

You may, however, experience a few minor technical errors while things are sorted out.

In the mean time, we have a few more questions to sort out!

Do you wish to change into an alternative set of clothing?

A 'Yes' and a 'No' icon appeared on the screen.

Entering a kind of daze, as I finally began to realize _holy shit this is actually happening_, I pressed 'No'. I was perfectly happy with what I was wearing.

Good, good!

Now, the final question. Would to like to have the appearance of the God-Emperor of Man?

Once more, the two icons appeared.

I, of course, refrained from pushing either of them.

Largely because I was too busy staring.

This was actually happening.

I had apparently been transported to Canberra. The Simurgh was probably attacking. I was hopefully going to gain abilities that approximated the God-Emperor of Mankind from Warhammer 40k, along with what was basically pre-Crisis Superman.

I was in Worm. This was reality.

And I had apparently decided to _nerf_ myself by not spending all my points. What the _hell_ had I been thinking? Well, I knew what I had been thinking. Or rather, not.

I had just been pulled out of sleep into a mysterious black void. I hadn't been taking anything seriously, and had, once you get down to it, just assumed it was a surprisingly lucid dream. Because, what else could it be?

Apparently, there are _way_ more things than are dreamt of in anyone's philosophies.

...God, I wish I had that Invictus Perk right now.

Taking a deep breath, I mentally picked myself out of the mental hole I was digging. Nothing to be done for it by this point but to move on.

Looking at the screen again and, hopefully, for the last time. I took a moment to think about my choice.

Just a moment, because I couldn't actually think of any benefits beyond the 'coolness' factor, and being twelve or whatever feet tall would most likely be _incredibly_ inconvenient at times.

Mind made up, I pressed down on 'No' once more.

Surprisingly enough, the screen vanished without fanfare.

A moment passed, and the world began to regain its color. And I heard sounds in the distance. Sounds which had begun to sound quite a lot like combat of some sort.

I paused. "Uh, I _am_ going to ge-"

In all honesty, I had been expecting some sort of 'transformation' to overtake me. Perhaps a moment of intense pain, or a brief mind crushing experience as I changed to accommodate unfathomable senses and mental abilities. Even just a pulse of energy or something.

Instead, it was kind of like flicking a light switch. One moment, I was as I had always been. And the next, everything had changed.

It was as if a veil had been lifted from reality itself before my eyes. My thoughts leapt to an unfathomable speed, as if I had just replaced my coal powered vehicle with one powered by rocket fuel.

And I was psychic - _oh_ was I psychic. The slightest effort of will brought the minds of all nearby to my attention and knowledge. I knew of the terror that the unpowered masses of Canberra were feeling. I could feel the dread and determination of the many fighting the Simurgh itself. Even the Endbringer itself had a will I could grasp; a blistering hurricane of partially perceived thoughts - a mind moving from one idea to the next almost a fast as my own.

However, amidst all this there was a _slight_ problem. I could feel my own mind and thoughts just as well - and a large portion of it seemed to be filled with some kind of… Static, for lack of a better word.

Sort of confused, I mentally 'poked' it, to no real effect. Continued efforts to manipulate the blanked out section of my thoughts proved similarly ineffective.

Probably, I eventually decided, it's the 'technical errors' that screen was speaking of.

Now, the real question was 'what's behind that static wall'? The answer, after a few moments of thought and mental testing enhanced by the Alexandria power, turned out to be that I was currently lacking a significant portion of the 'perfect knowledge' of the God-Emperor's powers I was supposed to have.

"Well, that kind of sucks." I took a moment to mutter, as it basically limited me to abilities divined from vs debates involving the God-Emperor.

Figuratively scratching my head, I blanked on anything I could do about it. If there was something I _could_ have done, the knowledge of how would have been locked behind the 'static' wall anyway.

Mentally shrugging, I moved on. Something to be concerned about - but if there's nothing to be done, there's nothing to be done. Hopefully it would fix itself in time.

Now, time to actually_ do_ something.

I imagine that, normally, this would have been about the time I would have hesitated, wondered about what _I_, of all people, was doing going to fight an extremely powerful fictional character. How I had gotten in this situation, and if it was right for me to interfere? Well, maybe not that last one, actually. I thought myself very much one of those 'you're already here, time to change things' kind of people.

Except, I had the Invictus Perk. So they were nothing more than brief idle thoughts.

Now, what was my goal here? Well, quite simply it was to decisively defeat the Simurgh, maybe even kill her, in such a manner that it was _quite_ obvious who had done it. Thereby taking my First Impressions perk's advantages, and immediately applying it to the whole world on a grand scale.

So, my first order of business was probably ensuring that she couldn't pull off anymore 'Rube Goldberg' style shenanigans. Admittedly, my mere presence and eventual actions probably ensured that anyway, but preventing her from pulling a last minute 'everyone's brains within my range are now a slurry' piece of crap like that would be good.

So, I reached out with my mind, and tried to 'look' for evidence of the Simurgh's power within the psychic presence of nearby minds. Figuring that as the probable more powerful psychic of the two I could interfere directly.

Understandably, I failed.

After a moments thought I had realized that nothing in Worm actually _used_ the Warp to do anything. And so, directly looking for evidence of them using abilities, as similar to things psyker powers can do as they might be, using a Warp derived basis wasn't going to work.

I took a moment to try and figure out a way around this.

Alright, so Worm based powers are all alternate dimension shenanigans, basically. The Simurgh probably pokes the brain meats of her targets using some kind of telekinesis originating in one of those dimensions.

My _own_ Warp based powers rely upon just that - the Warp. Now, the Immaterium is _also_ a dimension adjacent to the one I currently am in, but that's about where the comparisons end. However, the Immaterium _is_ heavily influenced by the Materium, and vice versa. So, perhaps the Simurgh's actions, being based in reality, left some kind of echo in the Warp somewhere?

It was worth a try.

So, I focused… _Diagonally_, for lack of any better words, and actually looked directly into the Immaterium for the first time.

It was… Kind of boring. Best compared to a calm ocean, with no physical landmarks or obstructions in sight. Unsurprising, considering the CYOA specifically stated that it would be a calm, uninfluenced Warp. Still, all the better to notice any changes that might mark the Simurgh's, or any Parahuman's, actions.

Speaking of such changes - I wasn't noticing any. Aside of my own, so far minor, actions producing the slightest figurative 'ripples' there wasn't anything. A thought occured, and I reached out and tried to still those ripples. My efforts proved to be successful and, perhaps, prudent. While there was currently nothing within the Warp worth worrying about, and most likely there never _would_ considering I had twice the actual Emperor's power doubling _at least_ once a year. Still, it couldn't hurt to do it.

Moving back to the original problem, I paused and attempted to figure out why my hypothesis was wrong. Clearly, the actions of Shard's and other Entity related things weren't having the impact on the Warp I thought they would. It wasn't that the beings of this reality were without souls, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to even read their thoughts of that was the case, however they did come across as… _muted_, almost. Their souls didn't seem to matter that much to them, and I suspect they might be able to live, albeit kind of distorted, without them. Which, annoyingly enough, probably left soul destruction off my list of ways to deal with an Endbringer. Still, worth a shot, maybe even _in_ this battle.

Moving on, if the inhabitants of the Materium couldn't exert enough influence upon the Immaterium to see any significant signs of their actions, perhaps the _reverse_ might be true. While directly influencing alternate realities was currently - I'd need to see what's behind that static wall to know for sure - beyond me, they clearly needed to interface with my current reality to do anything. So, perhaps, I could interfere with the Simurgh's connection to the other Parahumans by interfering with the Warp area that corresponded to where the SImurgh was in reality.

It was certainly worth a try, and so I brought forth my will, and stirred up the Warp. A roiling, but intensely contained, eddy within the Warp. A 'Warp Storm', if I recalled correctly. Much more controlled than they usually were, though.

_That_ certainly had an effect. The minds of the non-Parahumans in the area, along with most of the Parahumans, were too slow to consciously realize what had happened. But subconsciously, there was a noticeable echo of relief as the Scream vanished from within their heads. Those with certain Thinker powers - Alexandria, notably, one of them - were able to figure out that _something_ had happened, but not the particulars quite yet.

No, what was most noticeable was the Simurgh's reaction. Nothing physical, not enough time had passed for her to have had any reaction on that level, if the Endbringers even _had_ that.

But her _mind_ was something else. Chaos and confusion abounded, I struggled to parse her unfiltered non-human thoughts, even with the Alexandria power, but I did grasp some basic things.

She was confused, nothing like this was ever supposed to happen.

She was not quite blind, her past and future still remained open, unreliable as they may be, now. But that of others remained blank.

There was no real sense of fear quite yet, and perhaps not ever. The Simurgh's thoughts might not be structured in such a way to allow for that, but I _had_ achieved my goal. The Simurgh could no longer influence the minds and futures of those nearby.

It was time to take some more… _Direct_, action.

I let out a smirk, and - there was still some cream cheese on my shoe.

"...Yeah, I'm not going into battle with cream cheese on my shoe." I stated to no one in particular.

A moments thought, and I brought a portion of my psychic might down upon the offending item, reducing it to ash.

Turning back to the battle considerably more subdued - because there's a limit to how awesome you can feel when you just used the God-Emperor of Mankind's psychic power to set fire to a bagel - I threw myself into the air for the first time.

It was… Yeah, I'm going to say it, pretty awesome. Flying under my own power offered a level of control over my mobility and actions that's kind of indescribable.

I took a few moments to move back and forth, testing my power, and noticed something odd. A reddish glow roughly shaped like me appeared to follow my path, and that glow was slowly getting brighter.

That was about when I realized that, considering how slow the rest of the world was moving relative to my actions, I was currently moving at _hilariously_ hypersonic speeds. Mach 38, my powers helpfully inputted. So, if I remembered my high school physics, _very much_ fast enough to compress and ignite the air surrounding my passage.

I spent a moments thought trying to figure out solutions, before I just ran with the layman's solution and telekinetically grabbed all the energy in the offending areas, and balled it up in my hand.

I considered the ball that was, to my basic light based eyes, a ball of pitch black darkness, and eventually decided I'd just hit the Simurgh with it. Incredibly inefficient? Probably, I wouldn't be surprised if I was breaking conservation of energy somewhere along the line as well - but I'm pretty sure the Warp did that anyway.

Moving past those considerations I began my flight towards the Simurgh again, weaving between buildings and pulling all the excess energy caused by my travel into the ball as I went.

As I flew, I passed by a few of the various heroes on my way. This gave me pause for thought once more. Currently, I was moving so fast no one could recognize me anyway. But, at some point, I was going to have to slow down so as to converse with the 'locals'. And I didn't actually have a costume or anything. What was I going to do at that point?

The answer, surprisingly enough, came to me quickly. A part of the knowledge of the Warp that remained unbarred to me - I was able to create a psychic 'mask' of sorts. It didn't quite blur my face, but it made it impossible to identify it. Sort of like the way some of the Sailor Moon fandom had rationalized the maintaining of their identities as a sort of glamour or whatever.

Anyway, that problem solved, I found myself having reached my destination.

High above the city hovered the being behind all this ruckus and conflict, The Simurgh. Who was… Honestly pretty impressive. If not for my knowledge of my own powers and Invictus, she would be pretty awe inspiring, even intimidating. Put anything, even a fairly thin human girl, at fifteen feet tall, alabaster white, and covered in variously sized wings, and it would be impressive. But there was more to it than that, a way she held herself that perfectly communicated just how little you were before her. Most likely intentional and calculated for whatever arcane designs the Simurgh had. Of course, the fact that I could feel her thoughts and tell that she _really_ wasn't all that confident right now kind of prevented it from having its full effect on me.

However - now was the time to strike, not to monologue any further. I floated backwards further into the air, and pulled the energies of the Warp into me. One things I was almost certain was within a psykers capabilities was self-enhancement. And it very much _was_. The arcane energies of the Immaterium pulsed around me, as reality itself began to almost _bubble_ under the strain of the local Warp.

And, I _launched_ myself forward at the Simurgh fist outstretched, and the slowly unraveling ball of energy before it. Converting the Warp energies around my directly into kinetic energy, I rapidly increased in speed to the point that even I, with my enhanced reflexes, had difficulty keeping up with what was happening.

On the other hand, it wasn't' particularly difficult to figure out what had happened _after_ the fact.

My first had passed clean through one of the Simurgh's smaller wings at some point during the charge, and pieces of it were already being flung across the city. Then, I had struck somewhere on the right side of her 'stomach', in turn _shattering_ her right side altogether, these pieces achieving a _much_ more impressive flight angle than the wing.

Damage, but not enough to kill her. The mind of the Simurgh was still there, if totally incomprehensible in its current thoughts.

I made sure to take note of the way the Simurgh's body had shattered, taking into account the increase in durability as you got closer to the Core. And, at my guess, it really _was_ in her largest wing. And, worryingly enough, there was a _serious_ lack of damage around there, considering how hard I had hit her.

This might take more effort than I thought.

That was about when I noticed that it was starting to get really bright. My Alexandria eyesight insured I could still see, but that didn't change it's level of notice.

Oh, right. I needed to deal with the backlash from my attack.

Deciding against pulling it all into a ball again, I simply telekinetically threw the excess energy at the Simurgh's largest wing.

The red in the air ceased propagating, the slowly bulging shockwave collapsed inward, and both streamed down towards the swiftly crashing Simurgh.

It reached the Simurgh, and the area started to get blinding once more. Still, I could see. The outer edges of the Simurgh, furthest from the wing, turned black, and began to break off from the whole. Further inward, cracks slowly began to form across the whole of the creature, and started to blacken as well. However the wing, the initial target, remained totally unharmed.

I frowned. That had been, accounting for the extra energy my own telekinesis had thrown in, at least a few hundred megatons of explosive force all directed with no loss at one point on the Simurgh, and it hadn't done a whole lot. That was a worrying amount of durability, and was really putting Tattletales comments in perspective.

Fuck, I wasn't getting through this with physical force, was I?

That was about when I noticed that the bloom of fire and the bulging of a budding shockwave around the Simurgh was getting disturbingly large. So I threw it back in again, only to have it spread out once more.

What? I was momentarily confused, as the new aftereffect actually had _more_ energy in it than the previous.

Oh, right. Duh. My telekinesis was adding _more_ energy into the system every time I pushed it back in, causing it to radiate outward with greater force each time. I thought about just doing this over, and over until the energy grew too much for even and Endbringer's durability. But, recalling a comment made by Wildbow, I was kind of worried my psychic powers would fail before the SImurgh did. There was, once again, a kind of feeling in the back of my head that physics didn't quite work like that, but, eh, psykers.

Anyway, I now had a problem to deal with. How would I go about getting rid of this excess energy? I suppose I could throw it up into the air a la Phir Se's blast, but I wasn't actually sure _how_ far to send it up. Could I just teleport it to another planet, or something? Or, maybe, just leave it in the Warp altogether? I was actually pretty sure psyker's could 'dump' things into the warp, so it was worth a try. I took hold of the energy once more, and dragged it in the 'diagonal' direction the Warp was in.

Worked fairly easy, as it turned out. The energy appeared there and, amidst the _weird_ physics of the Warp, dissipated fairly harmlessly.

I hoped.

This action had, however, given me an idea for how to deal with the Simurgh. Namely, just do the same thing. And so, I did.

Or, well, I tried. My efforts to try and telekinetically pull the Simurgh in the 'diagonal' direction required to do so was thwarted. It was sort of like trying to lift something attached to an anchor. I could move it around from side to side a bit, but taking it up was impossible. Only, you know, metaphorically so because we're dealing with alternate and reflective realities. My best guess as to the problem was that the Simurgh sort of existed as a single area of numerous collapsed dimensions, giving it the level of impossible density and durability it enjoyed. So pulling on it from only one dimension was… less than effective. Perhaps I could overpower it, and pull the layered realities into the Warp together, but I was extremely hesitant to do so. I had visions of Tenchi Muyo style 'more stress than a single point in time and space can take' shenanigans.

I wasn't aware of what would happen, but perhaps… I could be? Precognition was definitely within the capabilities of a psyker, so I might be able to 'query' the future and figure out what the results of my actions would be. It sounded like a good idea to me, so I… Tried to see the future?

...A whole lot of nothing. Yeah, unlike the kind of obvious things that naturally arose from what I could do, precognition was proving to be a great deal more complicated. My guess was that, from what I know, the Warp is acausal to some extent, and so I could use that nature to observe things that hadn't yet happened from my perspective. But I honestly had _no_ idea how to go about doing that.

Which left me in a bit of a quandary- Did the Simurgh just _teleport_?

One moment, the burned, charred and cracking husk that was roughly a quarter of the Simurgh, having lost all of its lower body and right side, was there. And the next, it had vanished with no real trace of its departure.

Since when could the Simurgh do _that_? I mean, I guess in hindsight it kind of makes sense. All of the Simurgh's displayed abilities matched the stereotypical idea of a 'psychic'. The only obvious thing it had failed to show amongst its repertoire was teleportation. That's probably how it had survived Scion too.

Evidently, I had spooked it enough to pull that particular trump card out, and given it enough time to decide to do it. And I had no idea where she had went, either. My psychic range, if I wished it too, easily covered the entire planet and more. I could feel the minds that I'm pretty sure were Leviathan and Behemoth, but not the Simurgh.

"Well, fuck. Interdimensional too." I commented, as I 'slowed' my mind down. It was kind of weird, I wasn't actual _thinking_ any slower, but it sort of changed the way I thought such that I was able to more easily interact with 'normal' people.

That was about when the various Parahumans around began to really take into account what had just happened, and that their was an unknown figure floating around roughly where the Simurgh used to be. Well, time to face the music.

Thank god for Invictus.


End file.
